


Kage Kounichi

by Lonedemongirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konoha Village, Konohagakure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonedemongirl/pseuds/Lonedemongirl
Summary: Many people have forgiven the truth but some are still sceptical. A young girl of the hidden leaf finds out the truth and wishes she never asked, but decides to take matters into her own hands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have had in the works for a while back when I was new to writing.

Location- Hidden Leaf village (Konohagakure )

Mother- Newia Nara

Farther- Alko Inuzuka

Daughter- Hasu Tsukiko

Team 9 – Hasu Tsukiko, Nero yaminio, Yamio karoni 

Sensei- Naruto Uzumaki 

 

Night fell over the Fire nation and the activity of the Akatsuki was causing a stir. While out on a Captain Alko and his team ran into some members of the Akatsuki. Newia was the ambush specialist and tried to stop the enemy’s movement but being pregnant at the time it caused complication and thus she was injured. In the night of a full moon when Mewia gave birth to a healthy girl with pale white skin that almost glowed in the dark, and a tuft of black hair sat, fluff on the top of her head. Her father smiled at the little bundle in her mother’s arms and looks out to the moon and the spotted a little lotus flower blooming in the silver stream of light from the moon. “Hasu Tsukiko...” he murmured absently. “ Hasu Tsukiko, that’s what we should name her,” Alko repeated, boldly. “Why Tsukiko, I'm fine with Hasu,” Mewie responded looking down at her daughter. “Because we don’t need to fight on which the last name to give her from either Nara or Inuzuka, so this way she can be a member of both. Besides, it’s a full moon and there's a lotus blooming.” Explained Alko. Mewie thought for a few moments and smiled “I guess you’re right, it makes it easier. Hasu Tsukiko, Daughter of the Nara and Inuzuka clan, it’s is.” Chuckled and snuggles her daughter as the night drifted on.


	2. One New no-jutsu?

Throughout Hasu’s Life she had been trained in the Nara and Inuzuka clan ways and ended up combining both jutsu styles to create her own style. Hasu was special because not only did she create a new jutsu but she also had special eyes but she wasn’t aware of their power. By the age of 6 Hasu was close to completing her first year of the academy and was going to move onto the second year but was always in the top 3 of her class, however never no.1 because that spot was always taken by Haibi Hyuga. Hasu wasn’t the type of person to talk to others but she wasn’t hated by them either. In her spare time she would just go and study as well as perfect her jutsu's as well as perfect her own style. 

By the time of the exam, Hasu was nervous and feeling the pressure. “Cadent no. 74- Hasu Tsukiko! Enter!” Shouted a voice inside. The room was a long and narrow, with the examiners sat at one end. “To pass perform a bushin no jutsu” Tsunade-sama explained then took a drink of water. Hasu took a deep breath and performed the hand seals and winced. To her surprise she was between a total of four clones, two on either side. Had appeared on either side of her after the plumes of smoke clear. Tsunade-sama gave a nod of approval to Hasu, and the examiners. "You may leave now Hasu, well done" Tsunade-sama praised. 

Beaming, Hasu politely bowed before leaving the room. Walking down the corridor, there were groups of people in and out of classrooms some muttering about the exam and some just goofing around, heading towards the exit and into the fresh air of outside. Hasu sighed and left the academy to her favourite reading spot and took out a scroll containing her books. Placing both hands on either side of the scroll, "summon" she muttered awkwardly and one of the books appeared but it wasn't the one she needed, so Hasu retired summoning the book she did want a couple more times than success. Hasu smiled and lifted the book. 

The cover of the book read. Summoning Techniques- Different Summoning Creatures and Styles 

*Jōnin OR HIGHER ONLY *   
Hasu shrugged and cracked open the book and starts to read. 

~Chapter one# -What is a summoning jutsu? -   
A summoning jutsu is where you perform a series of hand seal and build up a lot of chakra to summon something, this can but from a number of things, scrolls, hand seals or ritual seals. Another form of summoning jutsu is the reverse summon. This is mainly used-   
Hasu yawn and flicked forward a couple of chapters, 

~Chapter Five# - how do to a summon jutsu?   
Hand seals- these can vary depending on the creature at hand being summoned. Go to chapter 7 to find out the different summoning creatures. Scroll- these are mainly used for shinobi tools or just to store items to conserve space when out on missions-   
Hasu flicks to chapter 7- 

~Chapter Seven#- creature summons.   
There are many creatures available for summon but it’s choosing the right one for you. With summons you can't force one or it won't work. The 4 famous summons that are know: Hanzo of the rain with his salamander summon, orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin with his snake summon, tsunade, one of the legendary sannin, with her slug summon. Other summons may conclude with felines, canines, birds, sharks, reptiles and more. After you are able to connect with the summon creature and to summon one requires a lot of chakra and stamina to hold and control the summon in battle. Even though some summoning creature are willing to contract with you other may require a test to pass in order to gain their trust or to see if there worthy of a contract. There has been known to be certain summons that are resilient to contract with unless they meet the creatures requirements first-   
Hasu skips a couple of paragraphs-   
In order to perform your first summon you need to concentrate and perform the following seals- Hasu put the book down after reading the seals. "Summon no jutsu" Hasu recited and placed her hand on the ground. After the plume of smoke disappeared, Hasu stumbled backwards and landed hard on her butt and winced. "oi, human what gives?" A voice sounded from behind her and sounded displeased. "Human?" Hasu mumbled ... "yeah, that's what you are, aren't you?" The voice sounded again slightly amused this time. Hasu sat up and looked around and sniffed the air. "w-where am I" spinning to her feet. A yelp sounded behind her followed by a short low growl. 

Hasu froze and turned her head a noticed what she was stood on, then panned her head to come nose to muzzle of a large wolf, a pissed off one at that. Hasu stepped backward, releasing the tail and watched as the wolf stood up wafting the, trodden tail with the other one. "T-two tails?" Hasu stammered both amazed and shocked. Soon the snarls turned into chuckles. You're funny, I like you. What’s your name?" Hasu calmed down and look at the wolf. "Um I thought it was disrespectful to ask for someone’s name with you stating your own first...”. 

She winced expecting the worst. “Ha-ha, you're right, I’m koru" "Hasu Tsukiko, besides where are we? This isn’t the hidden leaf." Koru, eyes restrained from showing signs so twitched his ear instead. “No, this is a remote island on the back of a turtle, now why are you here? You’re not a genin yet". Hasu looked worried "well err no i'm an academy student but I just took the graduation exam so I will be a genin!”. Hasu protested going a little red, Koru laughed and clicked his claws. " I like you, besides you're something special cause not all kids can make it here well only most Jōnin  
can make a summon jutsu but you kid, I’ll make a contact with you." Koru rolled the scroll out and which was blank apart from different columns that were still blank. "This is a contract scroll this allows you to summon me to your location, to do this you need to write your name and seal it with blood." Hasu looked at the scroll. "Blood!" kuro nodded, slightly amused again and did the motion for it and encouraged Hasu to-do the same and she did and then the scroll poof and disappeared. "i'll send you back now, cause the people of your village may get worried" Hasu nodded "thank you kuro-san, but what are the hand heals?" kuro passes over a scroll before Hasu became a puff of white smoke as she appeared before the tree where she was, the sun was beginning to set. 

The day of the graduation was here. Hasu, along with her parents turned up to the graduation ceremony. Hasu teacher began. “Thank you for joining us on the graduation ceremony, first order of business when your name is called please come to the front to receive your headband and certificate.” This lasted about an hour but after that everyone crowed outside congratulating everyone and each other and Hasu was no exception. After receiving her parents prise other parents chimed in too. “Let’s go get some ramen to celebrate?” Mewia said though a smile, refusing to hide how proud she was of Hasu. “Good idea”. Chimed her Alko. ‘Why does this sound scripted?’ Wondered Hasu as she smiled and nodded, following her parents.   
“Ahh geez, Jiji-san thanks!” sound a voice inside Ichiramu’s ramen shop. Mewia and Alko froze. “Something wrong? Ma, Pa?” Hasu stood in front of them waving her hands. Mewia and Alko smiled said nothing and entered. “WELCOME~” Chimed the old man and his daughter at the same time. Hiding there scowls Mewia and Alko chimed in there thanks and ordered and so did Hasu. “Ahh shoot, I got to go or i'll be late for the introduction, thanks Jiji-san, Nee-san!” shout the boy as he ran outta the shop and disappeared. “Ma, who was that?” Ask Hasu after a mouthful of beef. “No-one dear...” Alko replied in a low mumble. The old man spoke up. “That was the village hero, Uzumaki Naruto. Never slows down or gives up!” Giving it a little chuckle at the end. Alko and Mewia didn’t try to hide their displeasure of that name being spoken to their daughter. “Time to go, or you will be late.” In a low voice her mother spoke and proceeded to remove Hasu from the shop, leaving her father to leave money for the meal muttering there thanks.   
Hasu’s teacher was announcing the teams while her mind wandered to the event that happened and she was lost in thought. “Team 9- Tsukiko Hasu -“That got her attention and responded. “Yaminio Nero and Karoni Yamio.” Hasu then let her mind wander again but this time Kuro-san popped up. “Now that concludes the teams now to meet you Chūnin .” Sensei lifted his arms and a string of white smoke appeared and various Chūnin stood up. “I’m team one Chūnin . Yamanaka Ino. Can my team follow me please.” Three students stood up and followed Ino out of the room. And this followed on up till Team nine. “Yoshi, I’m team nine Chunin. Uzumaki Naruto. Y’know!” A couple of cheers in the emerged, while some jealous glares emerged too. “Can my team follow me please?” Hasu hastily got to her feet and exited the room with her new team.


End file.
